Reunion (Jacob Black x reader)
by ScandinavianHades
Summary: Jacob Black x reader. You and Jacob are best friends but you have spent long time apart. The distance made you realize how much you missed him (maybe a bit too much?). Here's your reunion.
1. Chapter 1

(Backstory: You and Jacob are best friends. He dated Bella for a year so you two didn't see each other so often and grew a bit distant. Eventually Jacob ended the relationship because he realized he missed spending time with you. There might also be some awoken romantic feelings between you two. You meet for the first time after Jacob and Bella's break-up.)

_At last_. That was the thought that filled my mind when I looked at him. His beautiful black hair, his adorable wide nose and that irresistible smile. Smile that got even wider the moment he lifted his gaze at me. _At last_. I walked up to him like in a trance. I slid my hand behind his neck and another hand to his muscular back. I felt like falling deep into his black puppy eyes and pressed my head against his chest. He slid his hands to my back, squeezing me in a tight hug.

"(Y/N)", he said gently next to my ear. His grasp tightened still, maybe a bit too much – but I didn't care. My body melted in his warmth that spread through me like a wave. I inhaled his scent and let myself get lost into his arms.  
"Jacob", I exhaled. I clung desperately onto every second, lingering in the moment. Hugging him, refusing to let go. Seconds turned into minutes. I lost track of time. Eventually, I had no idea how long we stood there.

"I missed you…" "…so much", Jacob whispered and squeezed me one last time. Then he pulled slightly away leaving his hands on my arms. I looked at him while his gaze travelled on my face – from my hair to my lips, from my lips to my eyes. There his gaze stopped and he smiled broadly. I couldn't help but smile back:  
"I missed you too". I stroke his cheek and let my thumb move to his soft lips tracing his adorable smile. Then I slid my thumb slowly alongside his nose to his dark eyebrow which I caressed gently before returning to his cheek. Jacob turned his face slightly letting his nose touch my hand and then clasped it lightly. He intertwined his fingers into mine and led me to his sofa, sitting down and pulling me into his arms. I didn't resist a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks passed. We were back to the way we were before Bella – enjoying each other's company and closeness. This meant bringing back our habit of hugging and cuddling, which was nice and felt innocent enough.  
Still, it became more and more difficult to ignore my heart that beat way too fast when we touched. I couldn't help staring at him, hugging him and pulling him closer every time I had the change.

On one evening we were lying on bed and Jacob was stroking my cheek gently as he used to do often back then. He seemed a bit absent. I was sliding my fingers along his strong arm and inspected his beautiful form.  
"(Y/N)?" Jacob asked gently. I turned my eyes to his face and noticed his intent gaze.  
"Yes?" I replied softly.  
Jacob remained silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinking hard and his brow wrinkled slightly. Eventually he sighed and looked to the distance, apparently giving up his thought process.  
"What is it, Jake?" I tried to encourage him.  
He continued to stare past me and sighed once again.  
After a while, he began to unravel his thoughts unsurely:  
"Do you think…" he paused.  
"I mean…" he started again but traced off. I waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.  
Eventually he opened his mouth again:  
"I don't really know how to say this but I'll try anyway… So: I know we are best friends and it's a bit risky… And I know how you think about relationships… and I really agree with you that we shouldn't ruin what we have… our friendship, I mean…" he said, still a bit uncertainly. I nodded encouragingly, so he continued:  
"…But I guess you already know how I feel about you… And I just know… I know I'm not alone with these feelings so… I was just wondering how you would feel if… if… " he paused for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and said looking me straight in the eye:  
"If I did this?" Suddenly he moved his face and body close to mine. I could feel his heart beating really fast. He moved his nose alongside mine and I felt his warm breathing on my lips. I felt tingling all over my body. I couldn't breathe.

I struggled to pull myself together but failed. I was completely and utterly mesmerized in his sudden closeness.  
Finally, I managed to reply quietly:  
"I might like it," I tried to sound casual but I think my heavy breathing gave me away.  
"Good", Jacob said smiling. He moved his lips to my ear. "Then you probably wouldn't mind this either", he whispered and slid his nose slowly down my neck.  
Oh my god!

I lost my ability to speak. I gave up my hopeless attempt to form words. Instead, I just sharpened my senses to enjoy every quarter of an inch where he touched me. Jacob seemed to understand and luckily didn't stop. I could hear his heavy breathing and feel his nose going up and down my neck. I closed my eyes.

_Then it happened_.  
It was the first time I felt his lips on my skin.  
I gasped and my eyes flew open.  
The touch was so gentle, but I felt like dozens of explosions going off inside me. I felt like I was hyperventilating and suffocating at the same time.  
I needed Jacob. I needed him like I needed air. I half blacked out and wasn't at all sure what I was doing anymore. All I knew was that I wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him. I yearned for his lips to touch mine. Badly. _Sooo badly_.


End file.
